Manufacturers of various types of roll shutters, blinds, etc. can buy long rolls of pre-shaped material (650 feet being a standard coil), cut off the exact length for the custom shutter they are building and simply bend on the flexible hinges. The hood can be shipped installed on the shutter or rolled up the short way and shipped in a separate box. The nature of the plastic material makes it far less susceptible to damage during transport and/or installation and cumbersome to ship and transport because of the large size.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative hood for a shutter, awning and/or blinds configured to transport easily.